


For God, Country, and the Virginia Company

by Tobias_Moore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1600's England, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Derek Hale is John Smith, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I watch too many Disney movies, Peter is a Good Guy, Short One Shot, sailor derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobias_Moore/pseuds/Tobias_Moore
Summary: Sailing to New Worlds is all Derek lives for anymore. Exploring, sailing, and discovering things no one has ever seen. That's what keeps him going.OrI watch too much Disney and Pocahontas is my all time favorite.If I missed any tags, let me know!





	For God, Country, and the Virginia Company

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All characters are the property of their respective owners. (I'm just borrowing them for a bit.)

Sailing to new worlds was all Derek lived for these days. After the death of his parents, he and his sisters had moved from their tiny village to live with their estranged uncle Peter in the great sprawling city of London.

 

_More of a giant cesspool filled with the kinds of human rubbish that feed their sins as if they were their children_. Derek often thought, usually followed with a scoff.

 

While his elder sister had made herself right at home in the hierarchy of English society like the princess she really should be, his younger, Cora, had taken to personally teaching and caring for every orphan she came across. Unfortunately, being a woman, she was often found escaping prisons for her troubles and even an asylum once. Derek smiled in pride at every thought of his two headstrong sisters and his eccentric, if not insane, uncle.

 

Peter may have been the outcast of the family, but he was always supportive of the three little orphans that had shown up on his doorstep, one rainy day, eight years ago. He encouraged his nieces to take charge of their own lives, instead of searching for a man to dictate them. Peter cultivated and nurtured them into the blossoming, self-aware, young women that they were today. Derek couldn’t wait for the day that society would be demolished at the mercy of his sisters.

 

As for Derek, social ladders and politics were never an interest. He remembered the day that his uncle first took him to see the ships at the harbor. He lit up with joy as he watched the sailors getting ready to explore the new world. As they sat there, Peter told Derek all about the amazing stories he’d heard from sailors and ship crews. Stories of vast oceans, dense forests, savage new peoples, and above all, adventure. Derek decided that day, on the docks of the world’s largest rubbish bin, that he would create his own adventures out in the unexplored worlds.

 

And he did. Derek had seen countless new worlds, each exploration more magnificent than the last. Voyaging across endless seas, finding new lands, fighting savages, these were the things that made Derek feel alive. Of course, he always left before suitable settlements began. Policies and social contamination sucked the life out of new colonies and Derek couldn’t bear to watch new worlds crumble before they were even properly built. And so, he always found himself back in the gutter of humanity, waiting for his next journey.

 

Fresh back from a trip to New Hispaniola, Derek found himself trailing after his sisters in search of some form of distraction from all the ladies of court who had taken an interest in the returning crew (‘s gold) and somehow was persuaded into shopping with his elder (and very pregnant) sister. He ignored the twittering women who hid their debauched remarks behind a mask of laughter and too extravagant hand fans.

 

He sighed and shouldered his bag, joining Laura on her quest to find yet another fabric shop for her increasingly large (and frankly, frightening) collection of dresses, coats, petticoats, and bassinet liners for her yet unborn child. Derek chuckled slightly as he shook his head and looked from his elder sister's growing waist to her scrunched nose as she felt another bolt of soft cotton.

 

"Not nearly soft enough for my daughter." Laura grumbled under her breath. She tossed it back into the pile and moved on to another area of the small shop.

 

"Nor were the last hundred fabrics that you've felt just this morning." Derek complained. He smiled in apology to the wife of the baker, Mr. Towne, whom Laura had practically pushed to the floor in attempt to reach at the gold trimmed silk that hid in the corner.

 

"What a rude child." Mr. Towne's wife tutted as she straightened her over coat. She sniffed and stormed off in her own self-righteous way as Derek grimaced at her back.

 

"Careful Sister, or you'll end up with more wood than wheat in your bread tomorrow." Derek said placing his hand on his sister's back, effectively shielding her from the busy tailor who passed quickly with a basket of yarn. He stopped long enough to glance despairingly at the havoc Laura was making of his fine silks then sighed and carried on his way. Laura scoffed and tossed another fabric sample to the side.

 

"She wouldn't dare. James would have her husband's reputation in the swill with the pigs before lunch." She said while rifling through the rest of the pile. Derek rolled his eyes and leaned his side against the small table.

 

“Mr. Towne is a kind man, Laura.” He reached up and tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind Laura’s ear. “I think the stature of marrying James has swelled more than just your waistline, dear sister.” He huffed out a quiet laugh at the glare he received.

 

“I’ll have you know that my head is as level and small as it ever were, _dear brother_.” She said haughtily returning to the demolition of the poor tailor’s collections. “My husband’s status affects nothing of my judgement of others. It’s not my fault that Mr. Towne married such a shrew.”

 

“Oh, sure.” Derek said sarcastically as he followed the flurry of his sister out of the shop. He threw a quick, apologetic shrug to the tailor and promised to bring him something nice back from his next voyage. He seemed to be making that promise a lot lately. His sisters…

 

“So where are you heading to next, brother?” Laura asked, turning to enter a small toy shop. Derek shrugged and pulled his bag higher onto his shoulder.

 

“Wherever Virginia sends me next, I guess.” He said indifferently. Honestly, Derek couldn’t care less, so long as he was out of London soon. They stopped at the front counter as Laura looked through the small trinkets and baby baubles that lined the wood. She held up a small wooden rattle with bright green designs and inspected it closely. Derek smiled softly at one of the little toys that was on the bottom of the pile.

 

“Cora had one almost alike, didn’t she?” He asked flicking it softly. Laura smiled as well and put the green rattle back atop the pile. She grabbed the smaller one and held it gingerly in her palm.

 

“She did. Father made it out of old drift wood and some of the pearls from mother’s broken necklace.” She caressed it gently with a finger as a look of fondness crossed her face. She shook it off but didn’t put the toy back, instead she held it close to her chest as she walked away from the counter. Derek sighed to himself at the memory of his parents and followed his sister.

 

Laura walked towards the back and stopped suddenly to stare contemplatively at a small stuffed fox that sat next to three large stuffed dogs. It was such a tiny thing with eyes that resembled gold. She picked it up gently and held it to her stomach, wincing in quiet pain as she felt her baby kick towards her hand.

 

“I think she likes it.” Derek said smirking slightly.

 

“I think she does. Too bad my ribs are victims of her excitement.” She said wincing again, but a smile graced her face nonetheless. Derek shook his head and grabbed his sister’s arm.

 

“You should sit. We’ve been walking for hours.” He said leading her to a small bench where children were meant to be still while their parents forced tiny boots and lacy things over their feet. Laura sighed and conceded to sit for the moment. She sat down as gracefully as her enlarged stomach would allow and took to fondling the small rattle again. Derek moved to stand in front of her and was nearly knocked over as two small boys collided with his legs. He snapped his gaze down at them and glared for a moment.

 

“Oh! S-sorry m-mister. I didn’t m-mean to!” The shorter of the boys stammered out.

 

“It’s me laces sir. I haven’t learned to tie them proper yet. I ran him into you on accident. Honest sir.” The other piped up. They both seemed frightened of Derek. _When you make a face like that, you could scare Lucifer himself back down to hell._ Peter’s words rang in his ears and he forced his face into a kind smile.

 

“It’s alright boys, no harm done.” Derek said kneeling. He grabbed the loose laces of the boy’s beaten boots and tied them quickly. He eyed the two toy boats that lay discarded from the stumble. “There, now you won’t cause any more trouble.” He said grinning at the two.

 

“I don’t know about that mister, Mum says we’re nothing but trouble most days.” The short one joked. Derek could hear Laura’s snort of amusement behind him and grinned a little wider. The moment was destroyed as the shop keep came rushing over.

 

“Hey! I told you boys not to come in here again!” the fat man shouted as he chased the boys out. “Breaking things and taking things. I’ll have you strung up the next time I see you little brats!” He yelled after them. He turned around and smiled apologetically towards the siblings.

 

“Sorry about the trouble, folks.” He said walking towards them. He eyed Laura and grinned libidinously. Derek stood quickly, effectively blocking the man’s view. _What a disgusting waste of humanity._

 

“No trouble sir.” Derek said faking his best smile and holding back the urge to hit the fat bastard. He grabbed the toys from his sister and shoved them at the large man. “We’ll take these.” He eyed the boats again. “And these.” Derek said picking the large wooden toys up off the floor. The man nodded and brought the toys to the counter where Derek paid quickly, standing directly in front of Laura. With a last glare over his shoulder he hurried his sister along the road.

 

“What a gross man.” Laura sneered back towards the shop. Derek grunted in agreement as he placed the toys delicately into his bag and shouldered it again.

 

“I’ll have a word with James in the morning.” Derek gritted out causing Laura to hum in amusement.

 

“I think it’s you who’s head has swollen since my marriage, sweet brother.” She teased as she looped her arm with Derek’s.

 

“Hush, sister.” Derek said rolling his eyes and slowing to match Laura’s labored pace. She laughed quietly and rested her head against his shoulder.

 

“Let’s head home. I’ve had enough of the city for today.” She said touching her stomach. Derek nodded and led them towards James’ estate.

 

_I’ve had enough of this city for a lifetime._ Derek thought as they made their way along the road. He sent a silent prayer to whoever may be listening that he’d be able to leave again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of happy with how this turned out... I might continue...


End file.
